A Valentine's Ball
by Magical Black Cat
Summary: Zelda is still in mourning over the loss of her first love, Link, when her father holds a ball to force her to marry. Overdone, yes, but still good! Happy Valentine's Day. Zelink. Post OOT and MM.


Hi everyone. Well, just wanted to put this out there, for those who actually read this. My sister is the one who writes the fanfictions, but I wanted to write something for her for Valentine's Day. I'm sure this concept is over used, but I'm not a writer. Sorry ahead of time! Also, to make sure everyone knows, this takes place in post Majoras Mask. Well, without further ado, enjoy, and while thinking about reviewing please remember that this was done as a gift, and was never originally intended to be posted. :) Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

* * *

As she stared out over the light covering of snow on the castle grounds, Zelda wondered if he would return this year. After defeating Ganon, her hero…Link… had disappeared into the woods and hadn't been seen since. After a few months, Zelda had begun to worry. A year passed before she was panicked enough to send Impa out to look for him, and as the years had gone by, she had slowly accepted the fact that maybe he had never returned her feelings, that maybe this was his way of saying goodbye. Sighing once again, she shifted as she straightened her skirts. Her father was hosting a ball for this day, a day when couples had the chance to tell each other how they truly felt and reveal the depths of their feelings. Of course, while unspoken, it was also a hint to Zelda to pick out a husband from one of the many suitors her father had been throwing at her ever since she'd been old enough to marry. At least he hadn't tried to force her hand, yet…  
Upon hearing footsteps approaching from behind, she turned. Inclining her head in acknowledgement of the maids curtsy, she allowed herself to be led out of her room and towards the crowded ballroom. They had barely entered the corridor when yet another figure joined her, this one silent enough that Zelda did not notice her presence until the woman was walking beside her.  
"Impa." She acknowledged, merely giving her friend a small smile, although if they had been alone she would have thrown her arms around the woman who had been both a mother and a father for her in the absence of both parents, one literally and the other figuratively.  
"My Princess," Impa began, also sticking to the formality demanded by her companion's status, "Are you prepared for tonight's events?"  
"If you mean am I prepared to go out and mingle with people only interested in my status and wealth, then no."  
While to the casual observer, Impa's expression remained calm, Zelda could see her nursemaid's compassion for her predicament written in her body language, as well as the brief flicker of anger in her eyes directed towards the ruler who cared nothing for his daughter's gifts. The maid left them as they arrived at the doors, whereupon Zelda's arrival was announced by the courier. As Impa prepared to disappear into the crowd, she leaned down, quietly whispering into her charges ear, "Keep your heart open, Princess, and you may get more than you hoped."  
As she was forced to dance with one pompous prince after another, Zelda tried to keep Impa's words in mind. After the seventh dance, however, she was fed up with all of the noise and her companions. Their uncaring attitudes to the common people, so like her father's, repulsed her. Moving to stand near the punch, she made a pretense of drinking as she peered around the room, eyes wistfully lingering on those couples who were lost in each other's eyes, seemingly oblivious to all around them except each other. When she caught sight of a figure pushing towards her, she hastily set down her drink and slipped out through the doors overlooking the gardens. As she moved out along the terrace, Zelda prayed to the Goddesses that no one would follow her. As if to mock her prayer, the sounds of the door closing echoed through the still night air. Zelda froze, forcing herself to keep her back to the approaching man.  
The footsteps stopped a few feet away, and a voice spoke up.  
"Zelda…" She gasped as she felt shock run through her veins like ice. That voice sounded entirely too familiar, soft and clear with an undercurrent of confidence that could carry its listeners away. She'd last heard that voice five-years before.  
"Link," she breathed, not daring to turn around in case her hope broke her heart. The man spoke up again, gently taking her elbow and turning her around.  
"I wasn't sure you'd remember me after all these years." Glancing up, lilac eyes met sky blue, and for a moment both were silent, each tracing the changes in the other. Finally, Zelda spoke.  
"How could I? I searched for you… Even after the others gave up hope I still knew you were out there, somewhere. Link, I finally decided that if you weren't dead that I would never be able to see you again… that you'd found…"  
Link placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her from finishing, a guilty look in his eyes.  
"Zelda, I tried. For years I wandered from place to face, trying t6o find my way back to Hyrule. I never stopped missing this country, missing you."  
As she watched him speak, Zelda felt her spirits begin to soar. There was only one final issue to clear up.  
"Impa knew." She accused, watching his face.  
A grin split his solemn look into the carefree expression that had first captured her heart. "Only since this morning. How else was I supposed to get these dashing clothes and sneak in to a ball where all the royalty in the world is gathering? I'd have been killed before climbing the gate, and I never would have gotten to see you." As he pouted, Zelda's heart rose.  
"Link, you have no idea what this means to me." She began before once again Link silenced her, in a method much different from the first.  
When he finally pulled back from the kiss, Zelda felt her cheeks heat up with pleasure as she stared at the man before her. Grinning roguishly, Link whispered one last remark before leaning down once again.  
"Are you sure about that?" and as she leaned into the kiss, Zelda felt her heart tell her the answer.


End file.
